urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyenne McCray
Cheyenne McCray — Author Website Cheyenne McCray, New York Times Bestselling Author Genres PNR / UF / Erotic Romance/ Romantic Suspense / Paranormal Action Adventure About the Author Cheyenne McCray New York Times and USA Today bestselling author Cheyenne McCray's books have received multiple awards and nominations—Listed below in the Awards section. Cheyenne grew up on a ranch in southeastern Arizona. She has been writing ever since she can remember, back to her kindergarten days when she penned her first poem. She always knew one day she would write novels, hoping her readers would get lost in the worlds she created, just as she experienced when she read some of her favorite books. Chey has three sons, two dogs, and is an Arizona native who loves the desert, the sunshine, and the beautiful sunsets. Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Hotter Than Hell (2008), "Demon Lover" * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009), "Succubus Seduction" * Chicks Kick Butt (2011), "Double Dead," Non-UF Anthologies: (don't make pages) * No Rest for the Witches, "Breath of Magic," (2007) * Real Men Last All Night, "The Edge of Sin," (2009) * Mammoth Book of Special Ops Romance, "Dark Force," (2010) * Legally Hot, "Deadly Dance," (2012) Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: St. Martin's Press, St. Martin's Paperbacks * Author Page: Cheyenne McCray | Authors | Macmillan Awards * RT Book Reviews magazine's Reviewer's Choice awards for: ** Best Erotic Romance of the year ** Best Paranormal Action Adventure of the year * Three RT Book Reviews nominations, including: ** Best Erotic Romance, ** Best Romantic Suspense, ** Best Paranormal Action Adventure * Golden Quill award for Best Erotic Romance * The Road to Romance's Reviewer's Choice Award * Gold Star Award from Just Erotic Romance Reviews * CAPA award from The Romance Studio Quotes *Cheyenne McCray Quotes (Author of Forbidden Magic) ~ GR *Night Tracker Series ~ Shelfari Trivia Lists: *Lists That Contain Demons Not Included (Night Tracker, #1) by Cheyenne McCray *Lists That Contain No Werewolves Allowed (Night Tracker, #2) by Cheyenne McCray *Lists That Contain Vampires Not Invited (Night Tracker, #3) by Cheyenne McCray *Lists That Contain Zombies Sold Separately (Night Tracker, #4) by Cheyenne McCray *Lists That Contain Vampires Dead Ahead (Night Tracker, #5) by Cheyenne McCray Notes See Also * Magic series * Night Tracker series * Cheyenne McCray * Hotter Than Hell * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance * Chicks Kick Butt * ~ * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Cheyenne McCray, New York Times Bestselling Author *Night Tracker series by Cheyenne McCray ~ Goodreads *Cheyenne McCray - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Night Tracker Series ~ Shelfari *Cheyenne McCray ~ FF *Cheyenne McCray - Night Tracker Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Cheyenne McCray: NIGHT TRACKER *Night Tracker Series ~ Shelfari Other Series: *Series by Cheyenne McCray ` Goodreads *Cheyenne McCray, New York Times Bestselling Author Interviews: Author: *Cheyenne McCray, New York Times Bestselling Author *Cheyenne McCray - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Cheyenne McCray (Author of Forbidden Magic) Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Cheyenne McCray's Place *Cheyenne McCray (CheyenneMcCray) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Demons Not Included (Night Tracker -1) by Cheyenne McCray.jpg|1. Demons Not Included (Night Tracker #1) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/demons-not-included1.php No Werewolves Allowed (Night Tracker #2) by Cheyenne McCray .jpg|2. No Werewolves Allowed (2010 — Night Tracker series) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/no-werewolves-allowed1.php Vampires Not Invited (Night Tracker #3) by Cheyenne McCray.jpg|3. Vampires Not Invited (2010—Night Tracker series) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/vampires-not-invited1.php Zombies Sold Separately (Night Tracker #4) by Cheyenne McCray.jpg|4. Zombies Sold Separately (2011—Night Tracker series) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/zombies-sold-separately1.php Vampires Dead Ahead (Night Tracker #5) by Cheyenne McCray.jpg|5. Vampires Dead Ahead (2011—Night Tracker series) by Cheyenne McCray ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/night-tracker.php Cheyenne McCray bw.jpeg|Cheyenne McCray|link=http://www.cheyennemccray.com/chey.php Forbidden Magic (2005—Magic series 1) by Cheyenne McCray.jpeg|Magic series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/41022-magic Category:Authors Category:Paranormal Romance